


De Ojos Oscuros

by Libza



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libza/pseuds/Libza
Summary: Camino de vuelta a la Gran Ciudad de Demacia, un joven e inexperto Garen Crownguard ha llegado a un pueblo de nombre Basilich, ahí, en un burdel, conoce a un moreno que inmediatamente se lleva toda su atención.
Relationships: Darius/Draven (League of Legends), Garen Crownguard/Darius
Kudos: 9





	1. Ojos oscuros

"Deberíamos descansar un par de días en este sitio." le decía un comandante al general, quien era el encargado de liderar las exploraciones e investigaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en las zonas que podrían ser invadidas por el poderoso y cada vez mas extenso reino de Noxus, el cual comenzaba a ser una creciente amenaza para cualquier otro reino vecino, pues su constante expansión amenazaba con invadir a los otros colosos a su alrededor.

Basilich era el nombre del pueblo en el que habían parado su viaje de regreso a La Gran Ciudad De Demacia. Faltaba todavía un par de horas para la llegada de la noche.

El general había dado ordenes de abastecerse y encontrar un sitio adecuado para el descanso de los suyos y sus caballos.

-

Después de pagar por una finca adecuada para ellos, con un corral lo suficientemente grande, con bastante pasto fresco y verde para sus cabellos todos salieron a relajarse, comer, beber y disfrutar la compañía de mujeres atractivas con buena música en un burdel cercano, el cual, se veía bastante animado aunque era algo temprano aún. Sus superiores y quienes estaban agotados simplemente se quedaron en la finca o se durmieron.

"Piénsalo bien, Garen, amigo mío, el viaje que sigue podría ser incluso el doble de tormentoso y agotador de lo que ha sido hasta ahora para nosotros, aún estamos tan lejos de nuestra tierra natal; si no aprovechas esta oportunidad para pasarla bien incluso podrías enfermar" solo después de la insistencia de sus camaradas, el castaño aceptó salir a relajarse un poco con ellos, en realidad planeaba solo comer y beber un poco para luego marcharse.

Garen Crownguard, era el hijo mayor de una familia noble demaciana, desde temprana edad había querido servir a al trono, a los doce años se había unido al ejercito de Demacia, desde entonces, tanto sus días como sus noches fueron consumidos por el entrenamiento y el estudio de la guerra, perfeccionando su cuerpo y mente en un arma tan fuerte y verdadera como el acero.

"¡Acérquense, acérquense viajeros, tenemos a las mayores bellezas a su disposición!" los llamaba haciendo algunas señas con las manos una mujer mayor vestida con ropas elegantes "¡que no se van arrepentir es una promesa!" Esta tenía que ser seguramente era la dueña del sitio.

Esa mujer estaba encantada al ver la gran cantidad de personas dispuestas a gastar su dinero en su negocio.

Adentro esperaban en formación de dos lineas a cada lado de la entrada el grupo de bellezas que los acompañarían y servirían durante estancia en el local y quizá más.

A Garen y a tambien a los demás inexpertos que todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer nuevas tierras con gente de costumbres distintas; les impresionó bastante ver como en este pueblo, había hombres que también trabajaban en un lugar como en el que se encontraban, y es que Basilich, siendo un pueblo cercano a Noxus y Jonia, donde las relaciones románticas entre personas del mismo sexo eran completamente normales, distinta a Demacia, donde ese tipo de relaciones eran un tabú, algo como eso solo se daba a escondidas.

Garen no tenía ninguna opinión negativa al respecto.

Además de las encantadoras y agraciadas señoritas, en este burdel tambien trabajaban varones jóvenes de cuerpos delicados y menudos, pieles tersas, ojos grandes y rasgos finos. Entre ellos, uno resaltaba completamente, pues este era demasiado distinto,completamente lo contrario a los demás. Era poseedor de un cuerpo trabajado y grande, si bien su piel se veía suave tersa, esta tenía muchas cicatrices visibles, en sus ojos, oh... en aquellos sus oscuros y enigmáticos ojos en lugar de ternura te encontrabas con un desafío y sus rasgos te indicaban que este hombre no había tenido una vida fácil, sus labios no mostraban sonrisa y su ceño parecía tener un fruncido natural.

"Mira a aquél, no imagino quien de nosotros quisiera pasar una noche con él en su lecho, al menos los demás son femeninos y delicados, no hay nada de malo en desearlos, pero este incluso asusta ¿no lo creen?" "Dan más ganas de retarlo a una batalla que acostarse con él" Garen escuchó las voces bajas de algunos hablando tonterías acerca del aquél hombre, ¿había algo malo en desearlo justamente a él?, si lo así era, entonces, ¿por qué él lo estaba deseando tanto desde el momento en que lo vio? ¿Por qué lo estaba deseando como lo deseaba justo ahora?


	2. Insaciable

Disfrutaron de la compañía de hermosas mujeres jóvenes, música, comida deliciosa y buen alcohol. Esa noche, solo algunos habían decidido retirarse a descansar, el resto siguieron a las mujeres y un par de varones que trabajaban en el burdel a las distintas habitaciones por las que habían pagado previamente.

Como si sus mandíbulas estuvieran trabadas, cada persona presente miraba con la boca abierta y ojos de incredulidad como Garen Crownguard se retiraba tambien a una habitación con a quien habían nombrado "lo menos atractivo del lugar", algunos incluso estaban asqueados y no dudaron en hacer comentarios burlescos o mordaces; no era sorpresa y se podía decir que Garen se estaba preparando desde ese momento para las preguntas que seguro le harían por la mañana.

-

Una vez en privacidad con aquél hombre que tanto le había llamado la atención, se animó a dirigirle la palabra.

"¿Puedo conocer tu nombre?" Tratando de mantener el tono de su voz firme, preguntó, pero sospechaba que aún se había escuchado nervioso.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en la que Darius solo lo observaba contemplativo, decidió hablar.

"...Lirio rojo" La voz, aunque ronca y varonil, acarició con dulce gentileza los oídos de Garen. "Debes llamarme así aquí, todos lo hacen". Obviamente, ese no era su verdadero nombre. La encargada del lugar lo había mencionado antes; a las personas que trabajaban en este burdel se las llamaba por nombres de distintas flores, incluso el ambiente estaba decorado con todo tipo de estas, haciendo referencia a quienes trabajaban ahí.

La encargada le había dicho que esta persona era el 'Lirio rojo' del lugar; seguramente tenía un significado en ese lenguaje de las flores; Garen no podía saberlo porque nunca antes le había interesado conocer acerca de cosas como esa. Ahora mismo se arrepentía, pues esa podría ser un clave o referencia para su verdadero nombre.

Solo se decepcionó un poco, realmente esperaba que si le preguntaba a él mismo podría obtener su nombre real. De todas formas, para evitar algún tipo de incomodidad, no volvió a preguntar por lo mismo. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de parecer un problemático o un acosador.

-

Y en un dos por tres, las hermosas piernas torneadas y musculosas de aquel moreno que había llamado su atención y tanto había deseado estaban sobre sus hombros, mientras él embestía a todo vigor sin descanso.

Los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de placer resonaban por la habitación sin ningún tipo de pena ni pudor. Garen no podía estar seguro de si las gruesas paredes de la habitación podían contener todo el ruido.

El sonido de la carne golpeando, sus cuerpos chocando entre si casi violentamente, era realmente tan morboso como excitante para el joven demaciano.

No se podía decir que Darius disfrutaba de manera particular lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo Garen era solo otro cliente más, ni siquiera conocía aún su nombre y probablemente nunca lo haría. Este hombre que era parte de un ejercito había llegado a su pueblo a pasar la noche y descansar.

Como a muchos otros, después de que se marche, no sería relevante para Darius, probablemente lo olvidaría sin mucho esfuerzo. 

De todas formas gemía y se aferraba a la espalda del castaño como si la experiencia de acostarse con un desconocido fuera lo mejor del mundo; pues Garen había pagado por él y ahora debía complacerlo, si este se mostraba encantado al oírlo gemir o gruñir, entonces no se contendría y lo haría más fuerte.

Por supuesto que a Darius no le gustaba el tipo de vida que llevaba hasta ahora, pero hacía lo que debía y realmente no tenía más opción.

Hace mucho tiempo, él y su hermano menor heredaron una deuda con el dueño del burdel; deuda que les habían dejado sus difuntos padres. Sin ni un centavo en los bolsillos la única manera de pagar esa deuda era con arduo trabajo que seguro llevaría años.

Éste hombre con el que tenían la deuda ya tenía suficientes ciervos, y criadas encargados de servir en su hogar propio; ya tenía suficiente matones como seguridad, suficientes empleadas para la cocina y limpieza en el burdel ; la única opción que tenían era servir como acompañantes.

De ninguna manera dejaría que Draven, quien era y es todo lo que tiene, y en ese entonces no era más que solo un niño, denigrara su espíritu y cuerpo a tan corta edad; así que accedió a trabajar en el burdel hasta saldar la deuda.

Otra cosa que de ninguna manera sucedería es que el dueño del sitio les hubiera perdonado una deuda tan grande. En la mayoría de los pueblos de esta región, si un niño cuyos padres estaba endeudados contigo fallecieran, la costumbre era adoptar a ese niño y criarlo hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para trabajar pata ti; pero por supuesto, su pueblo era una excepción a dicha costumbre.

Aún así este hombre con el que habían tenido una deuda tampoco era un desalmado. Le había ofrecido a Darius y Draven protección, comida y alojamiento en el burdel siempre y cuando ninguno le diera problemas y Darius no dejara el burdel después de pagar la deuda, a pesar de que aceptaron, no tenían planeado cumplir ninguna de esas reglas; Draven y Darius habían participado en peleas tan sangrientas y brutales que definitivamente había traído problemas al dueño del local y era sorprendente que no los echara hasta ahora.

《Solo hasta pagar la deuda》se había repetido así mismo y a Draven; pero aún cuando eso llegó, Darius tenía ya una reputación construida. Para las demás personas en ese pueblo hosco y desabrido, lleno de personas maliciosas por naturaleza; él no era más que una puta, después de vender sus cuerpo por años, no era una sorpresa. En ningún otro sitio lo emplearían ni respetarían y todavía debía hacerse cargo de la única familia que tenía. Así que se quedó a trabajar en el burdel, anhelante de otra vida o de un nuevo comienzo el otro lugar muy lejano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy familiarizada con las personalidades de este par, perdón por eso.


	3. Una Oportunidad

Las horas pasaban demasiado lento y para Darius no podía ser más tedioso. El joven castaño, de nombre Garen, ahora sabía su nombre, había pagado una cantidad ridícula de dinero para pasar la tarde y una buena parte de la noche con Darius, además de que se le había permitido sacarlo del burdel.

Para desgracia de Garen, Darius había descubierto que era justamente el tipo de persona que no soportaba.

Podía asumir que Garen era otro riquillo malcriado proveniente de una familia privilegiada de buen apellido. Garen no podía ser consciente de algo como eso, pero podía ser realmente arrogante en ocasiones; alardeando acerca de cosas que a Darius no le interesaban ni un poco.

Le había llevado a pasear por el pueblo y también le había comprado cosas que no pidió. Constantemente trataba de sacarle conversación sobre cualquier asunto y eso era molesto.

No era algo que realmente le importara, pero había aprendido unas cuantas cosas acerca de su acompañado: Era de origen demaciano, tenía una hermana menor, se había unido al ejército desde muy joven y era parte de la Vanguardia de la no se que. Detestaba a este sujeto, era un iluso y un tonto.

Garen repartía besos por su cuello y mandíbula con entusiasmo. Aquella noche bebieron alcohol, bebieron y bebieron más.

y el resto del tiempo por el que se había pagado siguió así hasta que finalmente sucedió algo interesante.

No parecía ser ningún secreto que el castaño sentía un interés romántico por Darius, incluso se atrevió a decir: "Entiendo que no tenemos mucho tiempo de habernos conocido, sin embargo en mi corazón y alma sé que lo que siento por usted es amor, si... es amor. Mi amor por usted es más grande que el amor que uno siente por sus padres o o el amor que se siente hacia un hermano," el rostro de Darius palideció "te amo más de lo que puedo amar a una mujer". La mirada de Darius se volvió aguda y sus ojos brillaron con astucia por un segundo.

"Es usted realmente atrevido," escupió sonando molesto "se atreve a decirme algo como eso... se atreve a afirmar amarme, aún cuando nos conocemos desde hace menos de un día. Dígame... ¿Cómo puede ser siquiera eso amor?" 

"Es atrevido de mi parte, pero ruego me creas, debes creerme, haría cualquier cosa para demostrarte que mis sentimientos son genuinos." 

La mente de Darius no se había tardado en maquinar un plan

"Hace poco escuché decir a un grupo de los hombres que llegaron junto a ti decir que partirán pronto..." 

"¡Me quedaré!" se apresuró a interrumpirlo. "Quiero quedarme junto a ti, voy a quedarme y pasaré los días a tu lado".

"¿Como podría un hombre de apellido pesado quedarse a perder el tiempo "pasando los días" junto a un hombre que vende su cuerpo a otras persona?"

Por la forma en la que el rostro de Garen se deformó con incredulidad por un momento, puede asumir que había olvidado ese gran detalle.

"Compraré tu libertad"

"Eso no es necesario. Estoy en el burdel por voluntad propia." El rostro del castaño se torció una vez más.

"Entonces... nos iremos a Demacia."

"Yo no podría abandonar este pueblo sin mi hermano menor. Nunca".

"Es... ¿es esta una prueba?" Viendo el disgusto en el rostro de su acompañante, volvió a hablar sin esperar respuesta "tu hermano... él puede venir"

Después de de esa conversación, Garen no para de decir cosas como que son el uno para el otro, que esta feliz de que el amor que se tienen sea correspondido, que lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio, que se aman y otro montón de sandeces tontas como el idiota ingenuo que es.

-

Es muy tarde por la noche cuando finalmente llega a sus habitaciones. La oscuridad en intensamente espesa no era algo nuevo, esa misma oscuridad es impedimento para que sus ojos puedan encontrar a su hermano, pero puede saber que él está ahí solo con oír sus respiraciones rítmicas, estas son suficiente para que su corazón se llene de tranquilidad y sus músculos se relajen.

Puede caminar tranquilamente por la habitación porque recuerda exactamente donde esta cada cosa en esa habitación pequeña, así que no le cuesta nada acercarse a la cama mientras se quita la ropa exterior para después meterse entre las sabanas junto al bulto en que ya estaba dentro. Para su sorpresa este se da la vuelta y se sube sobre sus caderas.

"¿Noche agotadora? Hoy llegas más tarde de lo usual, hermano". Draven posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del mayor, este se empujó hacia esta como un animal herido buscando cariño, anhelando más contacto.

Draven apoyó su frente contra la de Darius, a pesar de que no podían verse ambos tenían cerrados lo ojos y no decían nada. Disfrutaban el silencio cómodo, escuchando las suaves respiraciones del contrario.

Darius es consciente de que las demás personas no podrían entender la relación que tiene con Draven. Y aún si lo hicieran no no era algo que podrían aceptar.

Pero ellos no estaban en su situación. No saben nada acerca de lo que habían pasado y sobrellevado juntos... todo en dolor, toda la angustia, todo el temor a lo que vendría después. No tiene idea de todo lo que los llevó a ser quienes eran ahora, a ser como eran ahora. 

juntos habían caminado a oscuras por una extensa cuerda floja por muchísimos años. El único calor, el único amor que conocían ahora era el que se tenían el uno por el otro. Eso era todo.

Finalmente Draven le dio un beso entre la cuenca del ojo y la nariz.

"Creo... que he encontrado la forma de irnos al fin de este pueblo".

"¿De que hablas? lo poco o nada que tenemos está aquí, en Basilich, si nos vamos de aquí podría esperarnos un destino peor, ni siquiera tenemos dinero ¿Qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos?

"No es seguro, lo sé. Pero realmente odio el tipo de mierda en el que estamos viviendo." Draven lo miró contemplativo y después de un largo silencio volvió a hablar.

"Te entiendo. Yo igual odio muchísimo esta mierda en la que estamos. Hermano mío, si realmente quieres que nos marchemos de este sitio yo te apoyaré, estamos juntos."

"Deberíamos dormir de una vez, quítate de encima y descansa."

**Author's Note:**

> Este en mi primer fic en Ao3 y no soy tan buena con las etiquetas así que las iré añadiendo en lo que avance el fic, esto no será muy largo en realidad.


End file.
